


Words Echo (Through My Head)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Complete, Doctor Bruce Banner - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tagging, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oneshot, Oops, Out of Character, PETER IS OUT OF CHARACTER, Peter Is Out Of Charater, Peter Stark - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fill, Protective Tony Stark, STEVE IS OUT OF CHARACTER, Steve Rogers is an ass, TONY IS OUT OF CHARACTER, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trigger warning for anxiety, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony, not team Cap friendly, son peter, trigger warning for blood, trigger warning for guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: A quick stop at the Avengers Compound quickly becomes something much more when Peter and Tony meet up with Steve Rogers.And he is not happy.





	Words Echo (Through My Head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neha_Neeraj0828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neha_Neeraj0828/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Neha_Neeraj0828. You are a great friend and an even better person! I hope you had a magical Birthday filled with cake and ice cream!:D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any related materials.

 

* * *

When Peter first meets Captain America, the sky is a dull gray, rain falling in sheets outside of the slightly foggy window.

  
It was a Saturday afternoon, the newly expanded Avengers Compound looming above both him and Tony as they pull into their usual parking spot, the tires crushing the rocks underfoot as water pours down. Leaning closer, the teen rests his head against the cool glass as he tries to fight down his anxiety, taking the extra few seconds to grab his backpack from the floor. His breathe makes the window cloud up, the rapid expanding of his chest signifying his nervousness. A hand on his shoulder startles him, and he jumps, turning around to face his dad as he begins to unbuckle.

  
"Are you sure you want to come in, Darling?" Tony asks, dark eyes narrowing in concern as he takes in his child's trembling body and jerky movements. "I mean, I can always run in by myself and grab the blueprints. . . "

  
The 15 year old shakes his head, his soulful brown eyes widening in alarm at the thought of his father leaving him here alone. _Which is stupid_ , Peter thinks bitterly, _it's not like I have never stayed in the car by myself._ But still, the teen reaches over with shaking hands, gripping the Billionaire's dark dress shirt as his spider senses begin to tingle. His daddy frowns at the display, reaching over and pressing a kiss to his temple to try and soothe his son's raging nerves. Peter doesn't say anything, just leans into the touch with a small sigh.

  
The black glass separating Happy to both Starks is suddenly pulled up, the man's scowling face coming into view as he turns around.

  
"Are you guys going to get out anytime soon?" He asks, reaching over to unlock his own door when Tony glares at him.

  
"Give us a second, Hap. I am just making sure we have our umbrella. It took me 20 minutes to do my hair this morning and I don't think I can rock the wet cat look."

  
As he speaks, the Billionaire leans down and grabs a purple umbrella from under his seat, handing it through to his Driver when the man makes a grabbing motion. Rolling his eyes, Happy shuts off the car, opening up his door, the large umbrella held out in front of him. It opens when a snap, Peter wincing at the sound as his senses spike, gripping his dad's shirt tighter as the pounding of the rain becomes louder. Tony watches the action with growing concern, running his hand through his little boy's hair as Happy opens their own door, the misty air filling up the car and causing drops of due to form on the leather seats.

  
"Are you sure you are okay, honey?" Tony asks quietly right before he exits, the sole of his dress shoe squishing in a puddle as he leans out.

  
Peter gives a jerky nod, finally releasing his hold on the man's shirt as he steps fully out. "I-I'm fine, Dad."

  
The genius frowns, reaching out a hand to help Peter out of the car when he slips on the wet metal, his backpack settled on one shoulder, dipping with the weight of books. The gray light from the sky is sharp when it hits the 15 year old's eyes and he squints, trying to resist the urge to bury his face in the man's chest for comfort. The reflection of the purple clothe resting above them creates an almost surreal look to the Avengers Compound as they walk closer, Tony keeping an arm around his baby's shoulders to keep out the rain the umbrella doesn't catch, choosing to ignore the water dripping down his own back.

  
The automatic doors open in a whoosh as they step up the curb, the air conditioned breeze being created by the motion shooting though Peter's red sweatshirt and causing him to shiver. Tony just tightens his hold on him, pulling him close as they step into the building. The tapping of the rain on the glass surrounding them is normally a soothing sound, much like his father's heartbeat when he has a nightmare, but right now it is too much.

  
Crushing down the urge to put his hands over his ears, the teenage shifts from foot to foot as Tony stops by the reception desk, the young woman that sits behind the counter not even blinking in surprise when he sets the wet umbrella in the rack. Happy, after signing himself in, gently takes Peter by the arm, leading him over to the waiting area a few feet away while they wait for Tony to finish. A sudden spike in Peter's spider senses has him flinching, taking an unsteady step back as they reach the small room.

  
Steve Rogers, his blond hair slicked back and blue eyes intense, sits on a comfy chair a few feet away from the pair. His long legs are folded out in front of him, a pair of sweatpants and a green shirt highlighting the muscles that expand his chest. He stands when they enter, smoothing invisible wrinkles in his shirt as he steps closer. Peter tenses, moving so that he is slightly behind Happy, his honorary Uncle placing a calming hand on his shoulder as he searches the Captain over, his dark gaze weary.

  
"What are you doing here, Rogers?" He asks, shifting his body in front of his nephew's when the man stops in front of them, his taller body blocking the light from the window.

  
The super soldier scoffs, his face screwing up in offense as he crosses his arms over his chest, veins tightening along the taunt skin. "No matter what you or Stark say, I am still an Avenger-the _leader_ of the Avengers, and I have as much of a right to be here as you. Maybe even more so then _Iron Man_ himself."

  
Happy's hand twitches on Peter's shoulder as his jaw tightens in offense of his friend. Taking a step forward, the driver opens his mouth to report back, his eyes blazing, but Peter cuts him off.

  
"But he built it." Trying not to shrink under the stare of Steve's icy blue eyes, the teen puffs out his chest slightly, trying to appear larger next to the man's bulky frame. "I mean, the Compound technically belongs to him, so he has the most rights out of anyone to be here. . ."

  
The Captain cocks his head to the side, taking a step closer to Peter as the teen trails off. Happy tries to push him back, but the soldier just shoulders him out of the way, his eyes staring down into the younger Starks brown ones. The spiderling involuntarily flinches when the man brings one large hand up to rub at the scruff on his face, shivering when he opens his mouth to speak.

  
"Who are y-"

  
Rapid footsteps cut him off, and the soldier steps back, plastering a cool smile on his face as Tony comes into view, his phone held up to his ear. The Billionaire smiles when he catches sight of his son, lowering the electronic device as he ends the call. His face falls, however, when he see Captain America, quickening his pace so that he stands in front of his child. Reaching out, the teenage wraps his trembling fingers around his daddy's shirt sleeve, feeling how tense the man is as he glares at Rogers.

  
"Stark." The blond says, giving the genius a nod. Tony just narrows his eyes even further, pushing his child further behind him when the man's intense gaze lingers on his son for too long.

  
"What can we do for you, Cap?" Tony asks, trying and failing to keep the suspicion out of his voice, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on his baby's back when the boy shifts. His lips curl into a slight snarl as he feels his child shaking.

  
Steve looks around, seeming embarrassed for the first time that whole conversation, a dusting of red spreading over his high cheekbones. He unfolds him arms, stuffing his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels as all three brunettes wait for his response. Finally when he speaks, his voice is gruff.

  
"I-uh- couldn't remember the way to the gym. I mean, it's been a while and the whole Compound just got remodeled, so you can't really blame me."

  
Tony just blinks at him, his facial expression never changing even as Peter snickers at the Captain, hiding his laugh behind his hand. Steve starts at the sound, turning his intense blue eyes onto the teenager in a heated glare, his fists clenching in his pockets, creating bulges in the fabric. He steps forward, face as hard as stone. Peter flinches slightly at the sudden stare, trying to not back away as his father moves closer to the other Avenger, his face now clenching in anger.

  
"We will show you where the gym is, but if you ever look at my son that way again, I will show you just what my Iron Man suit can do." Tony whispers furiously, his voice bitting and as hot as fire. " _Do I make myself clear?"_

  
"Crystal." The super soldier says as cold as the ice he was imprisoned in.

  
The genius wearily shakes his head and turns around, making sure to keep Peter in his line of sight the whole time. The teen frowns, feeling awkward as Happy walks behind him, guiding him with a supportive hand on his back. Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, Peter tries to calm his suddenly racing heart, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

  
They walk down a long hallway, the tile floor reflecting a sudden flash of lightning as it zigzags across the sky, the boom of thunder following soon after. The loud sound makes Peter jump, instinctively moving closer to his Dad as the noice echoes in his ears. Tony doesn't comment, instead just choosing to wrap an arm around his child, humming under his breathe to calm him.

  
Peter pretends he doesn't see Rogers's blatant look of shock, or the way he rolls his eyes.

  
They reach the end of the hall as soon as a ringing fills the Compound, Friday's voice seeming to emerge from thin air. Tony frowns as he listens, reaching up to fiddle with his tie. In the corner of his eye, Peter sees Steve grimace, his eyes flashing in annoyance as they stop.

_  
"Sir, it seems that Doctor Banner is in need of your assistance in the lab."_

  
"Tell him I'm busy." The Billionaire says, dismissing the AI with a wave of his hand.

  
A few seconds of silence follows the elder Starks command, Friday having to relay the message to Bruce and then wait for his response. Peter takes that time to look out the window, nearly crying out in surprise when the rain kicks up again, slamming against the walls with renewed force. Tony kisses his forehead just as Friday responds.

_  
"Dr. Banner says that it is an emergency. He said to tell you that the iron is reacting badly with the electrical current, and the molecular structure is collapsing."_

  
"Shit!" Running his hands through his hair quickly, the genius makes a motion with his hands, Happy walking closer to the man as he struggles.

  
"Do you need me to escort Captain Rogers to the gym, sir?" The man asks, and Peter can tell that he is not pleased with the new development, but knows he is needed.

  
"If you would, please?" Tony asks, already starting to walk back down the hallway, his hands fiddling with his jacket and his feet tapping against the cool floor.

  
He shoots one last warning look at the Captain, communicating his distrust with the glare. The blond doesn't even react, his face impassive as he stares out the window. Turning away from the other Avenger, Tony raises his eyebrows in a silent question, his assistant already knowing the looks his boss gives him.

  
Happy just nods, beginning to lead the silently complaining soldier into the labyrinth of doors and walkways, motioning with a wave of his hand for Peter to follow. The teen hesitates for a second, looking back over his shoulder just as his Dad quickly walks back. The man pulls him into a hug, kissing his temple as the teenager leans into the touch.

  
"I will be right back, sweetheart. If you need me for anything, tell for Friday and she will let me know."

  
"Okay, Daddy." Peter responds, holding the man close for an extra second, trying to calm his already fizzling nerves as he breathes in deeply.

  
With one last squeeze and a gentle smile, the Billionaire is gone, his footsteps fading as he rounds the corner, his face serious and hands fidgeting. The teenager watches the now empty hall, giving a sigh as Happy pokes his head out of the nearby doorway.

  
"You coming Peter?" The grumpy man asks, raising one eyebrow as he speaks.

  
The spiderling gives himself a rough shake, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck as he turns around. "Yeah, sorry Uncle Happy."

  
The man doesn't respond, pushing the teen in front of him as he walks through the doorway, making sure to keep his body in between Steve and his nephew at all times. The Captain doesn't respond to this treatment, but Peter can see him giving him dirty looks every few seconds. The boy shivers in slight fear and his senses start to ring.

  
A sudden beeping noise stops everyone in their tracks. Happy, pulling his phone out from his shirt pocket, grimaces at the flashing screen, holding it up just as they make it to the gym.

  
"I just need to take this real quick." He says, pressing the answer button before Peter can even respond.

  
Motioning furiously with his hands, the dark haired man walks with quick steps out the gym door, his face pinched in annoyance and his voice carrying across the wide room.

  
"How many times have I told you? Don't tell the Press anything about the Boss's new project. . . "

  
The door shuts behind him with a bang, the glass rattling against the window pane. Peter feels his breathe catch as he realizes that he is alone with Captain America. . . And that the latter is currently staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

  
Trying to distract himself, the 15 year of shuffles on his feet, glancing around the large room as a boom of thunder causes him to flinch. Gym equipment sits in every available space, the only portion not covered by a machine being a small section of the far right corner, the edge of a blue training mat peaking barely over all of the metal. Windows line the left wall, all of them tall and speckled with drops of water, the small streams created by the rain flowing over the glass and casting strange shadows on the scuffed up walls.

  
"How much does he pay you?"

  
Blinking, Peter turns his head around to stare at the super soldier, his brown eyes fogging up in confusion as he processes what Rogers just asked him. The Captain hasn't moved since they walked in, his eyes locking onto the younger Starks as he waits for an answer.

  
"W-what?"

  
"How much does Stark pay you to keep you around?" Walking over to a large blue punching bag, the burly man starts to wrap his hands up in the white clothe hanging on the side, his tone indifferent and face impassive.

  
Peter just gasps at him, his puppy dog eyes as wide as saucers as the Captain starts to workout, hitting the bag so hard that it swings up and catches the ceiling, a flash of lighting illuminating his profile as he continues hitting, not even breaking a sweat. The teen tries not to flinch at every wack of the man's knuckles hitting the padding, taking a weary step back when Rogers looks sharply at him.

  
"Well, are you going to answer me?" Suddenly the man grins, his perfect teeth flashing in the grey light, his smile as sharp as a sharks. "Or do I need to dumb it down to your level, little Peter?"

  
Clenching his hands at his sides, the spiderling frowns harshly, barely registering the half step he takes in the soldiers direction as he shakes in anger and slight fear. Glancing behind him for a quick second, Peter is disappointed to see Happy still on the phone, his back to the room as he waves his hands in exaggeration.

  
"He doesn't pay me anything. I am his son and he loves me." Peter says passionately, raising his eyes in defiance as Rogers delivers a extra hard punch, grunting with the effort.

  
The blond just laughs bitterly, the sound sarcastic and cruel. Pausing in his exercise, he moves over to stand by the window, watching as a bolt of lightening flashes through the darkened sky.

  
"Is he really pulling the Orphan Annie card? God, he is pathetic." Rogers says around his chuckle, wiping a droplet of sweat from his forehead with one wrapped hand. "I mean, does he need the Media's attention so much that he is willing to adopt a snot nosed brat? It's sickening!"

  
Swallowing down his fear, Peter joins the Captain at the window, his face turning red as he thinks about what Steve just said. Blinking rapidly against the flashes of lightning illuminating the sky, the teenager stands tall, his jaw clenched in anger as he listens to this man insult his daddy.

  
"You don't know anything!" He says, taking a startled step back when the super soldier turns toward him sharply, his blue eyes flashing. "You don't know my dad."

  
Steve scoffs, rubbing his hand through his hair, leaving behind a streak of white from the chalk. His other hand is clenched at his side, his knuckles cracking with the force. The rain outside suddenly kicks up, hitting the glass with renewed enthusiasm and causing the frame to shake.

  
"I know him enough to realize that this-" gesturing vaguely in Peter's direction, the super soldier watches with a smug smile as the boy flinches. "-this is only an act. Tony Stark is incapable of love, and he only keeps you around to earn more money from people that feel bad for you."

  
Peter shakes his head rapidly, his eyes widening at how absurdity wrong that statement is. His body starts to shiver, and he backs away, the sound of the thunder and rain combining with the insults pouring out of Rogers's mouth.

  
"T-that's not true!" The spiderling tries to shout, but it comes out as more of a question and Captain America grins in delight at finally having pushed through the boy's fragile self-esteem.

  
Looking rapidly behind him, Peter nearly groans in annoyance when he sees that Happy is still on the phone, his Uncle's back to them as he continues to argue. A sudden spike in his senses has the 15 year old spinning around, almost falling over in shock when he realizes how close Steve is to him. Electric blue eyes bore into brown as the Avenger backs the youngest Stark into a corner, his face a mask of anger. Leaning down, the man brings his face inches away from Peter's, his large arms resting on each side of the boy's head, caging him in and making him let out a sob.

  
"You are nothing more then a tool- a useless little boy who is too naive to even comprehend what is right and wrong. Stark doesn't love you and will never love you, the only thing he will even remotely enjoy is the money that your presence is making him. If he wasn't such a coward then-"

  
"My father is _not_ a coward!" Peter suddenly screams, cutting the blond off and making the man go pale in fury.

  
Gaining his courage, the spiderling reaches up and pushes Steve back with all his strength, feeling the hard pecs of the man's chest clench as he fights the movement. Grunting with the effort, Peter only causes the super soldier to stumble back a step, the man's sneakers squeaking on the tile floor. Giving a shudder, the brunette gasps for air as the wind howls outside, the sound of branches snapping signifying the magnitude of the storm over them. Closing his eyes for a split second, the teenager rests his head against the wall as he tries to catch his breathe, small sobs that he tries to hide making his throat hitch. A sharp spike in Peter's senses has him snapping his eyes open, the tears that were filling up behind his eyelids finally falling onto his red cheeks.

  
He looks up at the Captain just as the man's rock hard fist slams into his face.

  
Giving a sharp scream, Peter can hear his nose break as blood starts poring down his face, soaking into his red sweatshirt and trailing down his chin. His head smacks against the wall, the sound hollow and causing him to moan. He slumps down onto the dirty floor, bringing his trembling hands above his head as he waits for more blows to rain down.

  
But none come. Glancing out through his fingers, Peter watches with blurry eyes as Rogers stares at him in a mixture of horror and self pity.

  
"I-I'm. . ." The man starts to say, but with a shake of his head, walks back over to the still swinging punching bag, picking up where he left off and completely ignoring the now sobbing boy in the corner.

  
Bringing his jean clad legs up to his chest, Peter starts to slowly rock back and forth, feeling trapped as he cries. Afraid to move, the teenager buries his blood soaked face in between his knees, the red liquid dripping down his chin and landing on the floor. His nose clogs, becoming increasingly stuffy and starting to sting, the pain filling up his whole face. Licking his lips, the rusty taste causing him to gag, the youngest Stark flinches each time the punching bag is hit, his head throbbing in time with the frantic beating of his heart. Nearly hyperventilating, he weakly lifts his head, turning his wet face toward the first camera he sees.

  
"Friday. . . " He croaks out quietly, his voice muffled by the sobs that overtake him.

  
" _Don't worry Peter."_ The IA's soothing voice whispers, trying not to draw the attention of the Captain as he continues to hit the bag, Peter's blood smearing onto the blue padding. " _I contacted your father as soon as Captain America started insulting you. Boss is currently running up the stairs as we speak, and should be here in a few minutes. Just hang tight, Pete."_

  
A sudden bang causes both occupants of the room to startle, Peter weakly watching as Happy finally walks in, his phone getting shoved into his pocket. His Uncle stops, however, as soon as he catches sight of Peter, his brown eyes widening in shock and anger as he takes in his nephew's beaten state.

  
"Peter, what happened?" He asks, kneeling down next to the boy's shaking form. Curling tighter into himself, the 15 year old jerks away at the driver's touch, moaning as the movement jars his already throbbing head.

  
"No!" He moans, shivering as the cold floor starts to soak through his pants.

  
Happy frowns in confusion, his gaze traveling from the youngest Starks to the Captain as the man shifts from foot to foot. Opening his mouth a few times, the blond clears his throat, shaking his still blood soaked hands out as he speaks.

  
"Look, I can explain."

  
But that is as far as he gets. With a cry of fury, Happy stands up, his frame shaking as he stands protectively in front of his nephew, the little boy's sobs cutting through his heart. Reaching into his jacket, the assistant pulls out a small hand gun, the safety being clicked off as he holds it in front of him. His hands are steady even as his whole body trembles in rage, dark eyes blazing.

  
"Get on the ground!" He shouts, shaking the gun in emphasis when the soldier just continues to gasp at him. "Get on the fucking ground now!"

  
Blue eyes wide, the man flops down on the tile floor, thunder rumbling in almost exact unison to the thud his body makes. Raising his hands above his head, Rogers watches as Happy slowly walks over to him, his face pale as the gun continues to point at him.

  
Peter doesn't look up, not even when Happy walks away, his eyes slipping shut as his head fogs. Letting out a cry as lighting strikes, the teen feels tears drip down his nose, mixing with the blood and forming a little puddle on the floor. He continues to rock back and forth, not even aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

  
"Daddy! Daddy, _please_ please it _hurts_! I need you please, Daddy. . . "

  
He continues to babble for what feels like an eternity, his breathe coming in pants and head ringing. Finally, _finally_ , Peter hears the familiar sounds of his father's hurried footsteps approaching the gym door, other unfamiliar stomps following him as he runs. The teenage peaks his eyes open from inside his homemade cocoon, watching as Tony runs in, the man's dark hair wild and clothes wrinkled. A few people follow him in, their clothes as black as night, but Peter pays them no mind, all of his focus on his father.

  
Panting, the genius skids to a halt, shoes sliding on the smooth floor. His dark eyes dart from corner to corner, a strangled sound getting forced from Peter's throat when they land on him. Uncurling himself, the boy stretches out his aching arms, fingers curling in a grabbing motion as blood continues to stream down his face.

  
" _Daddy_!" He cries, barely holding back a whimper when the man stumbles over.

  
Wrapping his arms around his father's neck, Peter buries his face in his dress shirt, the white clothe getting smeared with red as his nose presses down. Letting out a squeak of pain, the 15 year old trembles as Tony picks him up, settling his crying child in his lap. Reaching down, the Billionaire gently eases his baby's face from his chest, his heart breaking as he takes in the snot and blood coating the younger Starks normally smiling face. Leaning down, he lets his lips rest on Peter's temple as he rocks them back and forth, his arms curling around the small body.

  
"Listen, Stark! This isn't what it looks li-ahh!" Captain America's voice cuts through the facade of calm the genius has put forth and he jumps, his hold tightening around his little one as the boy flinches.

  
Raising his misty eyes, Peter watches the blurry figure of Steve Rogers get pushed to the ground by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, one pushing a taser onto the struggle man's neck as he tenses. Body shaking, the Avenger gasps as the electric shocks fade from his system.

  
A jostling of the body under Peter has him crying out, tightening his hold on his Dad's neck as the man makes a move to stand up. Sniffling, the teen nuzzles against the man's arc reactor, the hum of it soothing against his red cheeks. Tony sighs, running one hand carefully through his child's hair as he settles back down. Lifting his free hand, the Billionaire quickly motions Happy over with a twist of a finger, his honorary Brother giving one last heated glare at the captive soldier on the floor before he makes his way over.

  
"I need you to stay with Peter until I get back." The elder Stark says, fixing his hard gaze on the driver's as he says this.

  
Happy frowns in guilt, knowing that he should have never left his nephew alone with Rogers in the first place. He nods, his grip on his gun tightening as he stands in front of Peter once more.

  
The latter gives a half hearted whine as Tony pulls away, his grip on his dad's shirt loosening. Pushing a strand of hair out of his baby's face, the genius cups his chin in his warm hands, wary of the bruises and the blood still spilling from Peter's nose. His boy just gazes at him through cloudy brown eyes, face squeezing up in pain and exhaustion.

  
"I am just going to deal with Rogers. I will be back in a few minutes, baby. Stay with Uncle Happy, and don't move."

  
Pressing a quick kiss to his little boy's forehead, Tony stands up, his back cracking as he turns around. Bruce stands a little ways off, his skin a milky shade of green as he watches Steve being held down. His head snaps over to Tony, however, once the man moves away from Peter.

  
"Do you want me to check on him?" The Doctor asks quietly, his tone a stark contrast to the shading of his skin and the tightening of his jaw.

  
"Please." The Billionaire says as he walks by, only turning around once when Bruce walks over to his son.

  
The scientist carefully lifts Peter's head, pushing up his wire rimmed glasses as he frowns in concern. Taking a sterile wipe from his lab coat pocket, the Avenger begins to carefully wipe the blood and dried tears from his nephew's face, muttering a apology when the boy flinches. Satisfied that his child is being taken care of, Tony turns back around, his face going as hard as stone as he stares down the Captain from his spiraled place on the floor.

  
"I swear, Stark, it isn't what it looks like!" The man says, lifting his head slightly as an Agent presses down.

  
Tony doesn't respond, walking calmly around the trapped blond like a predator circling prey. His eyes blaze and his body shakes is rage, in absolute fury at the man before him. The man he could have once called his friend. Leaning down, the genius snarls, slamming his fist down on the tile, right beside Steve's left ear. The blond startles, breathe catching in his throat as he takes in Tony's real anger for the first time.

  
"It is exactly what it looks like." The Billionaire hisses, voice cold and body sharp. "You can insult me all you want. You can break my bones and peal my skin from my body." The brunette leans down even more, his breathe ghosting over the Captain's ear as he speaks. _"But the second you put your hands on my child, you crossed a line you didn't even know existed."_

  
Letting out an unsteady breathe, Tony stands back up, watching with darkness in his eyes as the S.H.E.I.L.D Agents haul the super soldier to his feet, some grunting with the effort. The blond sways slightly, a flash of lighting illuminating the whites of his eyes as he takes an unsteady step forward, the electric shocks given to him causing his muscles to cramp. A flash of red catches the genius's attention, and he feels his blood boil when he sees his son's blood smeared across Rogers's knuckles.

  
The Agents start walking toward the door, all of them keeping a firm hand on the stumbling super soldier. They stop, however, when Tony holds up one hand, his fingers visibly trembling. Lifting his lips in a snarl, the Billionaire waits until Captain America looks up in confusion, before slamming his own fist into the man's chiseled jaw. The Captain gives out a sharp cry of pain and surprise, reaching up to hold him own now bleeding nose as he looks at Tony is shock.

  
"That was for Peter." Is all the once playboy says, turning away when the snickering Agents start to move again.

  
Walking quickly back toward his child, the genius makes sure to keep his body in-between Rogers and Peter, letting out an audible sigh of relief when the bastard is swept out of the room, the last thing Tony sees of him is his wide blue eyes reflecting off the glass window.

  
Peter is slumped against Happy when Tony returns, his doe eyes filled with tears as Bruce continues to look at his head, the large bump on the back seeming to be a great cause of concern for the mutant. Pressing one finger gently against the swollen area, he is rewarded with a startled cry of pain from the boy, Peter's legs kicking out on instinct as his eyes squeeze shut. Letting out a whimper, the 15 year old leans even more against his Uncle, the normally grumpy man rubbing soothing circles on his back. Looking up, the driver carefully scoots out of the way, letting his boss take his place as the rain outside starts to slow down.

  
Tony curls his body around his baby, letting his head fall against the brown locks as Peter begins to cry again. Shooting an anxious look in Bruce's direction, the Billionaire is confused when the Doctor holds up his hands in innocence, his own face just as puzzled. Pressing a kiss to Peter's cheek, Tony begins to rock them against as he speaks.

  
"What's wrong, Peter? What hurts, sweetheart?" When all he gets is a wet sob in return, the genius tries a different tactic, not even bothering to look up as Bruce goes to the sink. "Does your head hurt, baby?"

  
"I know you love me." The teens says, voice clogged and muffled from the fabric of his dad's shirt.

  
"What?"

  
"I know you love me." This time it is clearer, Peter lifting his head slightly as he talks, wincing at the throbbing of his nose. "I-I know you love m-me, but he said that I a-am a tool, a useless l-little boy, that is used to ge-get money."

  
Tony opens his mouth to protest, gripping his child tighter in his anger as he shakes, but Peter cuts him off.

  
"I know that's not true, Dad. But at-" he swallows, grimacing as the taste of blood settles on his tongue. "-the same time, I feel like a burden. Y-you have to d-deal with so much stuff because o-of m-me and I. . ."

  
He breaks off with a sob, resting his cheek against the arc reactor as Happy gets up, his face a mask of pain at the words his nephew just spoke. With a wave of his hand, the man is gone, the ghost of the firm pressure of his hand against Peter's shoulder the only sign he was ever there at all. Tony shifts his child on his lap, reaching up to wipe away his tears with one thumb, the other curling around his back in a tight hug. Fighting to control his anger, he narrows his eyes as he continues rocking them.

  
"Peter, you are _never_ a burden to me, do you understand? When I adopted you, I knew what I was signing up for, believe me." He says passionately, his voice soft, "And it wasn't for the money, or the supporters. I don't need all of that, baby."

  
He knows that Peter already understands that, but he wanted to put in in his own words. He knew that his child needed to hear it directly from him. Lifting his little boy's head from under his chin, the elder Stark makes sure to look him directly in the eyes as he says this, feeling his heart melt as the big brown orbs blink up at him.

  
"What I need, Peter Richard Stark, is _you_."

  
His son melts into him, sagging against him like butter as he cries. Shushing him, Tony lets him get it all out, knowing that he is overwhelmed and just needs his father. After a few minutes, the 15 year old is silent except for a few occasional sniffles, his head snuggled against his dad's chest, legs sprawled out on top on Tony's. Bruce comes back over a few seconds later, an ice pack held out as an offering. The Billionaire takes it from the Doctor, pressing it slowly against the side of Peter's broken nose, squeezing him gently when he tries to pull away.

  
"What are they going to do with Rogers?" He asks Bruce, startling the man from his thoughts.

  
The scientists ponders it for a second, taking off his glasses and wiping down the lenses on his lab coat. He sets them back on his nose before he speaks.

  
"What ever they think is best, I guess."

  
Nodding, Tony tilts his head to the side, listening as Friday's voice comes through the speakers, softer then normal as to not wake the mostly sleeping boy in his lap.

_  
"Sir, Mr. Hogan would like me to inform you that he has the car ready and pulled up to the front for you and Peter."_

  
"Thank you Friday."

  
Adjusting the ice pack on Peter's face, the genius brings one arm up to wrap around his knees, the other moving to cup his head, tilting it so that his own chest holds the ice pack in place. Shivering as the cold liquid soaks through his shirt, the man stands up, steadying himself by leaning slightly on Bruce. Once he has his footing, he begins to walk toward the now guarded door, choosing to not look back at the blood he knows stains the floor. Lifting Peter higher in his arms, Tony begins the long process of walking down the hallway, stumbling a few times, but ultimately regaining his footing when he looks at his baby's bruised face.

  
They step out into the lobby with no interruptions, the Billionaire breathing out a sigh of relief when he spots Happy leaning against the car door, his face pulled in concern.

  
Turning around, the elder Stark thanks Bruce, the Doctor's only response being a small smile and a request to have Peter looked at again in a couple of days. Then he is gone, his footsteps light as he walks back toward his lab, mumbling to himself the whole time.

  
Tony rolls his eyes, looking down at the precious boy in his arms. Peter is fast sleep now, his mouth open in a snore as his nose starts to swell up more. Fixing the ice pack, the once playboy leans down to kiss his baby's temple as they walk out of the automatic doors, the air humid and smelling of rain.

  
They make it to the car just as the first rays of sunlight break through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before you all start yelling at me, let me get one thing straight.
> 
> I like Steve Rogers.
> 
> He is honestly such a sweetheart and Superhusbands are my OTP. It's just for this story to work, he had to be an ass. So, I'm sorry for doing that to you Steve! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing!:)


End file.
